


Guardian ad litem

by Gavorchesan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorchesan/pseuds/Gavorchesan
Summary: Legal cases are never simple, but Aimi isn't either. Her job is about to become one thousand times harder when working against Seto Kaiba, in his personal divorce. Especially when he's ready to do anything to win the case.





	1. Addendum 1

**Guardian ad litem**

  


**Addendum 1**

 

The first time she went off the rails was a night like this.

 

The Club lights were too dim for any of the men to really make out her face, and with the added contact lenses, thick makeup, and fake eyelashes she was a different person.

She told her parents she got a prestigious paid internship with the national government. She had, but it wasn’t paid. So to make ends meet, and contribute to the family’s bills, she introduced herself to one of the high-end strip club owners.

The owner was not a new person, but an old friend of an old friend who didn’t mind helping out.

That’s where she met Junko and several other girls just like her who needed some extra cash.

The hellhole she had joined, to pay for her sister’s medical bills, had gone through a new phase; Strippers who could _play a card game strip tease_ were more handsomely compensated than just the usual jobs.

Her IR and poly-sci degree came in handy when it came to strategy, and her brother loved duel monsters, so she had the right combination of intelligence to become a _very_ hot commodity. With a masked face and a fake persona, no one would be privy to her _real_ self. The straight-laced attorney in training who was making a name for herself for being quick-witted and cut-throat played the harlot at night, an irony she was more than aware of.

It was a risk she had to take.

After awhile her dueling was even better than her tease, which probably didn’t mean a lot since she wasn’t as buxom or flirtatious as some of the others.

But for men wanting to be condescended to while getting creamed in a children’s card game? Bizarre was a kind word, but there was more than sufficient to pay some badly defaulting bills.  

She had gotten so good at taking men’s money and rare cards that she made a mistake and got greedy, creating a fairly valuable collection.

A bachelor party came in one day.

She had planned a fairly long night with just tuning it all out and some small time twenty-year-olds. In exchange, she got a strange young man with some all too colorful dye job, gently sit before her.

Her manager was wide-eyed.

“He paid for your evening.”

Her smile was gracious, as not that many men were so _generous_ or had the means to play big. He’d doled out, including club fees, at least ten thousand to start. ON top of that, he’d hopefully tip her and buy some expensive sake.

The first surprise he had for her came quickly. He asked her to _put on_ more clothes. She must not have hidden her quizzical look as well as she thought, because the young man gave a soft smile.

Reluctantly she returned in a more covering dress. Then, the young man brought out a Dueling Monster’s deck, placing it across from where she was sitting.

She brought out her own, thoroughly confused. This guy was _classy_. And strange. He much preferred to spend the entire evening doing some weird ass children’s game than anything remotely sexy. It was like a first date, albeit the strangest one she had even been on.

To start, they compared cards, each showing the deck, and taking out their best cards.

And then the game commenced, and she was surprised when several of his friends stopped in, including a dark-haired girl who gave her an upset look. She shrugged it off. She didn’t notice the tall brunette who looked in, face scowling heavily before he also left.

No, it was just her and strategy, her one true love.

It was to the man's surprise when his life points hit zero, signaling the end of the game. She was surprised to see him so look shell-shocked, and off balance, but shrugged it off. The bouncer signaled the end of the evening, and by tradition, she was given the card he had wagered.

Slipping it into the tin can she used, she headed to the dirty apartment she shared with five other strippers.

It wasn’t until the next day she had to look up the card that she noticed something strange. Either it was a fake card, or something was wrong because there was only one _Dark Magician_ on the card register. It was super rare, and only the ‘King of Games’ had it.

To her astonishment when she looked up the picture of the ‘King of Games’ her insides twisted. And that’s when she knew she screwed up.

The next day a blurry picture of her appeared on some sketchy newspapers, featuring her skimpy body with a clickbait title:

_Pole dancer defeats the Duel Monsters World champion._

The next day she packaged the card, sent it to the ‘establishment’, and quit the job. She left the apartment, moved back home, and started working fast food until she found a school job.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

 

 _Kaiba_ was a name that many young women would have been highly pleased to see on their phone.  

_Not Aimi._

She looked at the cell, pouting her lips at the caller ID. Junko looked up at Aimi who snapped her ancient phone shut, raising an eyebrow her the snappy response. Aimi was the calm one of their crazy friend group, and it wasn’t often she got irritated. Usually, it meant some sort of juicy work sort or the obnoxious blonde flirt named Joey living beneath her had cornered her again.

“What a matter?” Junko leaned forward, bringing her black coffee to take a sip, leaning in conspiratorially. Aimi’s eyes flickered up, taking in the trendy, hipster themed shop that Junko fit so well in with. The trendy scarf she had knitted was slung down, giving Junko the modern air the artistia cultivated. The phone rang again, and she clicked it off, ending the call, wishing she could toss it out the large glass window beside the nylon booth they had taken.

Outside the air was ice cold, flooding the glass with steam, and she was barely able to see the snowflakes falling down outside.

“Some asshole keeps calling my phone- and get this. They are telling me they’re the _Kaiba’s Corp’s_ director _.”_

 _“_ Like seriously? What do they want?” Junko’s grin was contagious and it made Aimi feel better at being the constant target of undue harassment. Ever since she had given her number to that make-up guru in Sephora, she had been flooded with calls. But this was beyond the usual telemarketing scheme. It was positively sinister.

“He’s telling me he wants to hire me. Even the caller ID is from Domino city.” Her friend nodded, making Aimi sigh even more. She really needed more girl dates. Her job had taken up os much time.

“Oh, wow. Dedication. Maybe the real deal?” Aimi paused, clicking her polished nail on her own hot chocolate.

“I don’t think so. I mean, I did submit an application to Kaiba Corps like a year ago, but since I accidentally destroyed their coffee maker I didn’t even consider them a prospect. Besides, it’s not like anyone wants to actually live in Domino.” That caused the laugh it was meant too, bringing humor back into the proceedings.

“I guess. I wouldn’t mind seeing _People’s Magazine’s_ number one finest ass every day.” With a rude hand gesture, the girl traced a line down an imaginary backside. She didn’t even need to state who she was thinking about. In front of Junko was an open magazine, the said Kaiba looking brooding and angry that a paparazzi slimeball had gotten him. She wondered if Seto Kaiba would send a lawsuit to the American Company, and force them to print an apology or something. She shook her head.  

“Ah, gross Junko. Think about having to face that infamous temper. I mean, it’s plausibly a huge part of his current divorce.”

Junko sighed. “Oh right. He is a raging Asshole.”

“Besides, my current boss is talking about taking on that case against Kaiba Corps. _Huge_ conflict of interest.”

Junko gave a shrug as Aimi sipped her hot chocolate, almost spitting it out at her next words.

“Well, it could be kind of kinky. The law verses Kaiba corps.”

“Junko.” She had to put an arm up to stop coughing.

“Don’t shoot the messenger. You know what! We should set up a time to meet the creeper. We’ll both go, make it in a public place.”

“As a semi-professional attorney, I’m going to advise that may be the worst idea I have ever heard.”

“Hm. Just because you passed that rail or pole test, that hardly qualifies you to see into the future.” Aimi scowled, toying with her cup.

“The _Bar_ Exam. Ha, I can already tell you that this is a scam.”

“But Seto Kaiba!”

“Mr. Kaiba is able to steer his company out of any legal danger with all the money he’s got. He’d sooner set up a hit then want to hire me.”

“Ah well,” Junko sighed, “It would have made a great fanfiction.”

Aimi blinked. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Once again Aimi’s phone went off, but this time she recognized her boss.

“Hey, Mr. Goya. Of course, I can come. Oh wow. Thank you, sir!” Aimi’s head bobbed enthusiastically as she clicked her phone shut.

“Good news big mama?”

“Ya! Goya just called for me to come in. It seems we _are_ taking the litigation case against Kaiba Corps-  There’s no other reason he’d be so urgent. There’s no way that Goya’s not promoting me to his personal assistant.” Junko grinned at Aimi’s thrilled face.

“It can’t be helped after your last few cases. You are a force to be reckoned with. Now, go and make mama proud my little bluejay!” Aimi stood up, sleek hair bobbing over her compact jacket. With a coffee cup in one hand, her legal briefcase in the other, she left the warm confines of the quaint coffee shop.

She hit the ignore button on her phone as her phone buzzed the well-known Kaiba name.

_Stop calling me!_

A taxi ride later she was uncomfortably seated on a thinly padded fabric chair, a standard government expense. Before her was Mr. Azuma Goya, better known as one of the top prosecutors in Japanese Law. Aimi clicked open her briefcase, extracting a pad and pen in order to take notes. Mr Goya had a tendency to spew information at an alarming rate. One of the reasons she was hired was her ability to catch and process the information, but a little help never hurt.

Mr. Goya tugged on his glasses, bringing a few papers to set before her across the thick wooden desk he stood behind. He seemed more unkempt than she had ever seen, a bit flustered.

“Glad you could come so soon, Ms. Fukui. As I talked about earlier, we have been considering taking on a case against Kaiba Corps.” She flexed her toes in her kitten heels.

“Yes of course.” She said professionally, feet shifting on the ugly carpet parquet flooring.  

“The case we had originally wanted was dropped.” Aimi’s mouth fell open.

Goya shook his head as if he knew this would be his reaction, but motioned to hand her the papers. She glumly took them, her curiosity overwhelmed by anger, scanning over the agreement the prosecution office made with Kaiba Corps. The terms to Kaiba Corps were highly favorable, while the office practically made an apology. “Mr. Goya, I was under the impression we had a solid book of evidence against Mr. Kaiba.” She couldn’t help the note of desperation in her tone. She had spent hours tightening the events to the point where it became her life. She had spent several months for nothing!

“Ms. Fukui, our witness decided not to testify, and the evidence was later dropped, as it had been found by Mr. Kaiba’s lawyers to have been tampered with.”

Aimi frowned. “So we’ve been manipulated again. Who in the office was bought off.”

“We have no _evidence_ but it seems one the District Attorney  is driving a new Maserati this morning.” Aimi frowned as he sighed. She was at least placated knowing that Goya was on her side; the right side.

“There’s not much a public officer can do when half the staff is manipulated and enjoy money more than justice?” She let the papers fall onto his desk, the soft pat making her stand, getting back to reality.

There were other cases. Worse criminals. Kaiba Corps would have been a good example to make, but she would have to move on.

Mr Goya shrugged, clearly tired. “It’s my fault for getting your hopes up when I thought this might happen. You need to know that Seto Kaiba will use every manipulation in the book to take his perceived opponents down.”

“Mr. Kaiba seems like a poor loser.”

“Did it had something to do with the card game he was fascinated by when he was younger? I’m too old to be with the times.”

“Duel Monsters? From what I’ve heard he still worships it. Right, he never really won against that one guy.”

“Correct, Ms. Fukui. But I have a different case for you now, which I think should make up for everything.” Aimi nodded her head, eyes turning to the small window that was gathering ice. Another couple of months of normal stuff then.

“Of course, Mr. Goya.”

“I want you to... stand in as the divorce attorney for the recently divorced Mrs. Kaiba.” Aimi’s eyebrows went up into her hair.

Back into the Kaiba maze before she was even out.

“Of course, I accept. But won’t Mrs.... I mean Ms. Kaiba have enough funds to find her own attorney? Besides, that should be family law- family courts.”

“All personal Lawyers in the city are unavailable, as they have been contacted by Mr. Kaiba. Apparently, there have been problems in the family courts, and it could escalate the DA is doing Mr. Kaiba another favor. I do believe he meant for her to be represented by Haruto, but he declined.” Haruto was even beneath her! He was an intern. “In fact, everyone has declined.”

Aimi froze. What had she accepted?

Mr Goya gave her a pointed look. “If you want even a mildly favorable outlook for your client, you need to remember one thing, Aimi.” He was concerned enough to forgo the proper names, and it made her blood boil. “Seto Kaiba is not a man to be crossed. Just go in there, get the deal he offers, and try not to cause waves.”

Aimi stood, nodding. The information she would need to get started would be with Goya’s secretary. She grabbed her information, moving to leave through the heavy wooden door, leaving Goya to sit at his desk, looking worn.

She did pause before the door. “What’s Mrs. Kaiba like?”

Goya, who had started reading another case file stopped, giving her a look. The question was rather pointed.

“What you’d expect.”

  



	2. Addendum 2

Addendum 2  
  


Scathing was a polite way to describe Seto Kaiba’s criticisms. Members of the Kaiba Corps legal department fled from his path, like deer to a cougar, trying to look like they were worth the exorbitant salaries he alone offered in Domino city for the high flyers.

He had gained many things by the age of thirty, but a good handle on his temper wasn't one of them.

At the back office was his Chief Corporate Counsel, Eito Fumihiro, perhaps the only person in the office not terrified of the CEO barring down on him. Kaiba threw open his door, and Eito was grateful he had the foresight to clear his morning for the eventual fallout.

He threw the legal missive that Eito had sent him earlier, the name of his soon to be ex-wife and her barrister on the front.

“Explain to me why the _one attorney_ I specifically asked you to prevent Ms. Sato from contracting is now the lead counsel for her?” Eito sighed as he rose from his desk, but one look at Kaiba and he decided to keep the thick wooden barrier between them both.

“Unfortunately Ms. Fukui has a strong sense of justice. That old dog Goya has manipulated her firmly to spar against us at every opportunity. It can’t be helped if the young lady refuses to respond in our correspondences. I wouldn’t worry about the settlement- We’ll have both Ms. Sato a past memory soon enough.”

Kaiba slammed down a fist. “Was it not in your estimation that the damn woman has stolen Kaiba corps property?” The lawyer went several shades lighter. “Fix this problem or you’ll be on the other side of a lawsuit.”

He slammed the door behind him, and Eito wondered if the entire floor had really shaken, or it was just him.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

 

Aimi wasn’t expecting much along the lines having time that evening, but when she pulled the case file, she realized she might be dedicating her week to just preparatory reading. She opened the first file on the very top of the case.

“Holy Shit.” Which summed it up well. Before her lay hundreds of glossy photos of the beauty she presumed was Mrs. Kaiba, her husband was nowhere to be found. It was evident why the short marriage was ending. Her client was clearly having an affair a week after the marriage, according to the well-mapped timeline. But she could understand why Mr. Kaiba had divorced his flighty wife.

It irritated her to admit it, but she couldn’t see one incident of loose behavior from Seto Kaiba, and Kana had even admitted that besides being cool with her, he wasn’t all that mean. He seemed to mostly leave her alone.

Why were the rich and powerful who had everything determined to make their lives so difficult?

Aimi didn’t come from extreme wealth, but her family had rarely wanted for the basics They were close, and she felt very fortunate, as she liked her parents and siblings and they were excellent people.

The normal nuclear family gone well. Her father had instilled a strong sense of patriotism and fiel duty to her, even as the youngest child she had expectations. Her mother taught her how to be a good cook and how to clean. Her two brothers and sister had gone and gotten advanced degrees in their fields. Everyone rejoiced when she passed her final exam and became a lawyer.

She didn’t think she’d often be dealing with the rich pompous upper crust.

Aimi continued opening folders.

It seemed as if it were more an arranged marriage then a real one. Kana Sato Kaiba, or maybe just Ms. Sato now, was the only heiress to one of Kaiba Corps few remaining competitors. The merge between companies was inevitable, and Ms. Sato was an attractive woman. One of the top bachelorettes in Japan, as a matter of fact. But all her comely blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and pretty voice didn’t make her a good wife.

Shame.

Aimi didn’t mind the occasional celebrity gossip, and she had sort of been rooting for the strange couple. The Ice King and his lovely Queen.

Aimi gave a small laugh. As much as even she enjoyed fairy tales, two opposite people would have a hard time adjusting to marriage. Mr. Kaiba wasn’t a very affectionate man, and his wife was overly loving. Or so the papers had been saying. Aimi found it strange that Seto Kaiba hadn’t pushed the evidence of her cheating in the papers.

As a matter of fact, it seemed like he wanted to keep it as quiet as possible. It was Kana Sato who had done all the sly interviews that had made this a huge story.

She’d have to make Ms. Sato shut her largemouth if she wanted _anything_ from the marriage. The Prenup was clear that cheating was a lose-all situation from the offending party but Ms. Sato didn’t appear to be losing everything, just her company.

_Why had she cheated so quickly?_

Aimi placed the papers down, realizing the small front room of her intercity apartment was flooded with the papers she had been reading. After setting them in relevant piles she sat back in the cushy large couch she had gotten on sale last year.

 

There would be no reason for her to try and get anything out of Mr. Kaiba, besides maybe a million or so that was already stipulated. Mr. Kaiba really wasn’t taking much from Ms. Sato besides the company. Most of her previous assets were still hers, as well as the extra money her company had cost.

Standing on the wood floor Aimi stretched, her eye-catching her phone ringing. She looked at the number on the screen.

It was the same number that had been annoying her for the last month or so. She ignored it, as she already had a meeting with Ms.Sato tomorrow, and talking to anyone on Mr. Kaiba’s side would compromise her until her meeting with Kana Sato. Even a prankster.

After that, she went to bed.

The next morning Aimi arrived bright and early at the snow-covered  law offices, the large box of relevant papers in her arms. She purposely wore low heels in order to keep her balance as she exited to taxi onto the icy sidewalk.

The doorman for the building recognized her, letting her in immediately, offering his help. She politely declined, heading to the old city elevator. She admired the vintage building, the grandiose feel of working in such a place.

Even though the elevator squeaked, and the view was all rusted old metal, she loved her job. The elevator dinged open at one of the top floors, and she walked out.

“Ms. Fukui?” A high voice chimed, making Aimi have to turn and look at the voice. Immediately she recognized her newest client, an hour early for her appointment. She was out of place in her high-end designer gear. Her blonde hair fell beautifully as she turned to Aimi, but her eyes were hard. As soon as she noticed she had caught Aimi’s attention it was like a switch went on. Aimi nodded her head, turning to her office.

“Ah, Ms...”

“Ah, Sato, please.”  
“Yes, of course. Ms. Sato, if you could wait in my office, I’ll be with you in just a moment.” The beautiful model nodded, turning into the appointed room, followed shortly by Aimi. She set the box down by her desk, pulling out the top few folders, prepared for a straightforward consultation.

“How are you, Ms. Sato?” Aimi said politely, sitting in the comfortable chair she had found on the local trading website on a good deal. Ms. Sato’s chair was significantly harder, and it was clear the wealthy young woman was feeling very out of sorts. Kana’s eyes grazed over the slightly shabby office, but Aimi brushed it off. She was used to facing wealthy entitled people who were too stubborn to admit they needed lawyers to do their work.

“Just Kana, please. Formality gives me hives.” Aimi nodded, admiring the chime-like voice. The tone had a tinge of helplessness, and if searching out a friend.

It was common for clients to want to befriend their lawyer, but it wasn’t appropriate for her to turn into a homegirl or fan. Even though Aimi admired the top end manicure Kana Sato was sporting as well as the Versace bag hanging off her matching jacket, she wouldn’t want to be in her shoes. She could tell Kana didn’t want to be in a run down office talking divorce. Who would?  

Mrs. Sato paused she looked up. She looked a little too long at her new lawyer, and Aimi knew what she was looking at. Despite being almost perfectly typical and Japanese, Aimi had unusually blue-grey eyes. They had become very helpful in catching people off guard, and usually, in getting her way.

“Ms. Fukui, you have beautiful eyes.”

“Thank you Kana, you look radiant as well.” It was a cursory compliment, as she was sure the girl realized that her business suit was ancient, if well kept, and the makeup she threw on was only passable. If only all women had those sort of resources Kana Sato did. “Shall we proceed?”

“Of course,” Nodded the woman, folding her hands together nervously. “Seto is such an ass for doing this.”

Aimi was surprised by the outburst, but put on her best legal face, pulling out a document so she wouldn’t be forced to agree or disagree. It was really none of her business what her swanky clients felt.

“So as I understand, your separation seems to be fairly candid. Mr. Kaiba’s legal team had the documents sent over. But there seems to be one strange note here about you returning something, but it wasn’t noted. Now, Kana, what is stopping things from proceeding?”

Kana Sato went red. Aimi realized her tone could have been taken a bit like a mother reprimanding a child.

“He can’t have it back.” Aimi raised an eyebrow at Kana’s dark shift in tone.   
Instead of the pleasant soprano, she squeaked a growl.  

Aimi raised an eyebrow.

“Ms. Sato, you realize that the Prenuptial clearly states that anything of Mr. Kaiba’s before the marriage he retains after it? If we try to argue these terms, he will clearly take us to court.”

Kana’s cheeks went bright red, and she stood, pacing the fuzzy grey floor in her tall red heels.

“He’s such a bastard. All he does is worship that stupid game and card, so I knew it would be the only thing that would make him reconsider the divorce terms.”

 

“Ms. Sato?” The woman turned to her purse, pulling out a thick reinforced rectangle, sturdy looking with steel holding it in place. She held it up, making Aimi’s face go pale.

_Holy Hell_

“Let’s see how he feels without his precious fucking dragon.” The bright card shimmered under her pathetic office lightening.

She had stolen a goddamn _staple_ of Kaiba Corps.

And that’s when Aimi knew she had professionally fucked up taking the case. Because Mr. Kaiba would end them both.

_Her phone vibrated in her pocket._

  



	3. Addendum 3

**Addendum 3**

  


It was Aimi’s turn to pace in her office, the worn carpet showing the paces she had done before, her phone line blinking for the tenth time that hour. Ms. Sato had left and had made it crystal clear she would not be giving Mr. Kaiba his rare and expensive dragon card in spite of legal implications. Aimi had a feeling if Kana Sato could have ripped it into a million pieces, it would be long gone. If she didn’t have bodyguards, Ms. Sato would be a woman in danger, Aimi was sure as she stood, looking out a window to the secured entourage around Kana. How obnoxious to be so famous you can’t go outside without protection.

But Aimi paused, gritting her teeth. If Kana persuaded a public trial, _she_ would be on display as well. The memory of one of the first American trials she reviewed on tape came to mind; OJ Simpson. It was memorable for her not because she was acquainted with the celebrities or case, but because of the way the attorneys became newspaper fodder for the press. Not to mention that weird last thing she said. _‘You have eyes like the stupid dragon_ ’.

Finally, Aimi sat, grabbing her work phone and answering it. She had a feeling she would be on the receiving end of a very upset Kaiba lawyer.

But now she had been officially received by the other side, it was somewhat appropriate.

“Ms. Fukui speaking.”

She was wrong. A cold deep voice filled the other end of the line.

“ _Ms. Fukui_.” The voice stopped short as if considering her. It wasn’t good.

“Excuse me?”

“This is Seto Kaiba. If you refuse my lawyers call once again, I promise there will be very _dire_ consequences.” Aimi paused, not aware she was having a threat for lunch. Between ‘dire consequences’, upset billionaires, and stolen cards, this case was getting a little campy.

“Mr. Kaiba. With all due respect, the _only_ contact between us should be your lawyer.” Her tone matched his in coolness. Normally Aimi would have hung up then, but Seto Kaiba didn’t play games... For a moment she had to pull the phone away from her face so she wouldn’t snort. Sometimes, there were opponents that were a bit more difficult to handle.

“They would have, _Miss Fukui,_ if you would have been competent enough to answer your personal phone.”

_Jackass_

She didn’t know how to tell Seto Kaiba that her personal number was not his playtoy so she decided to resort to what she knew, dodge and end with one fell swoop.

“Mr. Kaiba. I’m afraid I’m going to have to end this call.” His pause made her smile, as did the beginning of his next word which she cut off. “Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba.”

And she did before he could scream at her. And it felt good, despite knowing she might lose her job. She tossed her phone on the wood desk, next to her bag.

It took Kaiba three minutes to retaliate.

In the next room over, she heard Mr. Goya getting a call, making her heart sink. She heard the screaming coming from the phone, across the wall, as well as the menecing sound of her Boss getting up from his desk. She started packing her bag, just in case.

A few minutes later, he entered her office. She was shifting the papers in the box, but stopped as he entered, and stood. He looked even more stressed, but also a bit bemused.

“Mr. Goya.”

“Aimi. I just got a call from Seto Kaiba himself.” She nodded, Mr. Goya didn’t often need to scream at her, but this was a time she may have deserved it. He shut the door firmly behind him before turning towards the chair Ms. Sato had been in.

“Yes, I just hung up on him.” She thought her boss might kneel over, but he sat in a chair like the wind had been knocked out of him. Her eyes widened as he began something between laughing and coughing. Aimi handed him her box of tissues which he took gratefully.

“Oh god. I mean, you really shouldn’t have.... I wonder if the security footage had that saved...” Aimi raised an eyebrow until her boss subsided in his little giggling spree. Finally, he put his hands together.

She sighed, sitting.

“Am I fired?” He shook his head.

“Fortunately, the government is not entirely run by Mr. Kaiba- yet, so you still have a job yet. However, Aimi, please be careful.”

Aimi nodded. “His ex-wife has one of his Blue-Eyed Dragon cards.” Her boss stopped still. Where before he looked like he would die of laughter, his entire face fell.

“Dear God. Does the woman want to die?” Aimi nodded in agreement, lacing her finger together.

“Ms. Sato seems unwilling to part with the card unless Mr. Kaiba reconsiders the divorce and Prenuptial.” Mr. Goya stood, looking much older than before, face turned down into a million wrinkles.

“Ms. Fukui, your future as an attorney _anywhere_ in Japan likely depends on you getting Mr. Kaiba back his card, and making Mrs. Kaiba happy. I apologize for this, but it’s too late to take you off unless you resign.”

Aimi knew this would be the eventual outcome when she realized the trump card Ms. Sato was holding onto.

“I’ll figure out something.”

That’s when she heard a knock at her door. Mr. Goya rose up, clearly ready to leave when her next appointment came in. Except... Aimi glanced at her planner. She didn’t have the next appointment.

Before she could stop him Mr. Goya opened the door, revealing a cheeky young man with jet black hair falling in crazy waves over his shoulder. His suit said that he was wealthy, as Aimi noticed the fine cut and good material, but his shit eating grin said he was all fun, games and the younger Kaiba. His eyes were intelligent and cheeky so bright, exotic, and laser-focused on her.

He stepped in, grabbing Mr. Goya’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Mr. Goya looked back at her and she raised her hand to say, ‘No idea in hell’.

“Hi, I’m Mokuba Kaiba.” They both stiffened, his loose smile and manners opposing their own shocked ones. “I’m here to discuss the case with Aimi Fukui.” Mr. Goya frowned as the man stepped in, and Aimi felt a shiver go down her back.

“We.. don’t have an appointme-”

“Oh, no worries. I checked your schedule and looked when you were free.” Damn government online scheduling systems that had poor firewalls. She had a feeling her day was shot. Mokuba Kaiba wasn’t as infamous as his brother, but there was no mistaking he wielded power like his toy. As a major shareholder and a top art lead of Kaiba Corps he was also a catch. She also had a distant link to him.

“I’m afraid Ms. Fukui will only be able to talk to Mr. Kaiba’s lawyers at the actual deposition-” Mokuba put up his hands.

“No worries, I _am_ Mr. Kaiba’s lawyer. I’ve been trying to get ahold of Ms. Aimi for some time.” Goya gave him a stern look, but Mokuba pulled out a card declaring him as such. And to add to that he pulled out some crumpled papers in his pocket, parts of the deposition naming him as so.

“Ms. Fukui. Wow! You have gorgeous eyes!”

Aimi wanted to sink under her desk, and put her hands in her face. There was no way he was representing his older brother. Mokuba Kaiba surely had never been to law school, nor was capable of taking her on.

She paused. This could work in her favor.  She politely stepped behind her desk, going to shake Mokuba Kaiba’s hand. He was only a couple of years younger than her, twenty, but she was familiar with the younger Kaiba. They had been in the same circles at college, and one of her male friends had tutored him in English.

Mokuba stepped forward, taking her hand. To her surprise he brought it to her mouth a kissed it. It took _years_ of training for her to merely put on a polite smile and let it happen. Behind him Mr. Goya gave her a look but shook his head, clearly telling her to say nothing but let him think he gets something, not closing the door completely to give her plausible deniability.

After he gave her hand back she directed him to sit on the stiff chair and she went behind her desk, putting a solid amount of space between them. Almost immediately Mobuka grinned as if recognizing she was uncomfortable.

“Actually, I’m not a lawyer, miss Aimi.” Aimi was about to correct him, tell him to use her last name, when she nearly lost composure. He gave a youthful laugh, clear he was unaware of the implications of what he had said.

“ _Excuse me._ ”

“I would really appreciate you not telling me brother I’m here either- It’s like I’m a spy or something.” Aimi stood back up, turning her back to him to compose her face and strategize. “It was fun to make the card, though I have to say, are legal department it a bit uninspired!”

This damn kid was just messing with her now!

“Mr. Kaiba-” Surely her voice dripped with the proper amount of venom.

“Mokuba-” He interjected smoothly.

“ _Mr. Kaiba._ I’m afraid I _can not_ speak with you about the case. I can only speak to Mr. Seto Kaiba’s _actual_ lawyers.” Did he seriously think he could waltz where he wanted?

“I’m not here to talk about the case.” Aimi paused but decided to sit down. While she may be able to hand up on Seto Kaiba, if Mokuba Kaiba was _not_ here on Kaiba business she _maybe_ would hear him out.

His smile was a little charming. He wasn’t people’s #1 ass of the year, but he had similar angles in his face and figure. Mokuba was much taller than her, but she doubted he had reached 6’1’’.

“Mr. Kaiba, _why_ are you here then?” He put a hand to his hair, shaking the wild mop. She tried to guess which career he would be in since he clearly wasn’t a lawyer.

“Well, this is kinda awkward actually, but I feel like it’s my fault.” She raised an eyebrow, hands lacing together behind her before turning back.

“Yes?”

“I want you to get away from the case.” She sighed.

“Ms. Sato requires a lawyer, and I can not let go unless I have some personal reason to do so.” Mokuba smiled. “I do not.”

“Perfect. Well, just say my brother wants  to date you, so that should be enough.” Aimi had braced herself for something ridiculous, as it seems Mokuba was quite a character.

“Mr...Mokuba,” She broke character for a moment, as it seemed to be the only way to placate him. “Let me be clear. I don’t _want_ to quit.”

He shrugged. “That may be so, but it can’t be helped.” She sighed.

“I know that you must care a lot about your brother and that his divorce from-”

“That bitch-” He said in a much darker tone than he had previously.

“ _Ms. Sato_ must be difficult. However, I am bound to help her, no matter the personal feelings involved.” With her palms laid flat on the desk she hoped she looked more intimidating than the young green attorney she was.

Mokuba sighed as if he expected the answer. “This isn’t about the Sato witch. I tried to get ahold of you before you got the case, but you wouldn’t answer.”

Aimi paused. “ _You_ were calling me?”

“Well, it was a mix between Seto’s lawyers and me, but mostly me.” Ah, so Kaiba had only really resorted to actually calling her when his muppet and other puppets had fell through. For some reason that irritated just as much. What sort of loser couldn’t even do his own dirty work?

“I suppose because you deduced I would eventually need to take the case?” She said sarcastically, picking up her water and taking a drink. Mokuba nodded, smiling, leaning forward as if to see better into her eyes. She flicked her own to the side, uncomfortable by his blatant admiration.

“Well yes. Actually, Seto had been waiting to ask you on a date until after this mess, but this has really thrown a wrench into the mix.” Aimi blinked in disbelief, not quite sure what was going on. Mokuba was saying one thing but it was too bizarre to consider, especially after that last phone call. “That stupid witch must have known.”

“Okay. I think this conversation needs to end.” He raised his hands.

“Wait, I know you're probably not going to want to drop the case, but hear me out.” What was this- An end was in sight?

“Five minutes.” She had _legitimate_ things to do then.

“Okay, so here’s the thing. Seto needs the Blue-eyes White dragon card that the Sato Witch took from him. Not only is it important stock in Kaiba Corps, but it has a personal value that can’t be overstated.” Aimi nodded, finally agreeing about something.

“As stated in the Prenup, Mrs. Kaiba _will_ eventually give the card back.” Mokuba stood, hands out. “But you need to leave this to the professionals.”

“That’s not good enough!” He grabbed her hands, making her stand. Aimi cautiously stepped back, untangling her hands. “You need to force her!”

“Mr. Kaiba, I think it’s time for you to leave.” Mokuba sighed, stepping back.

“Sorry, Aimi. It’s just that card means everything to Seto, and if that Witch ruins it I don’t know what Seto will do to her.”

Aimi nodded politely, ready to call the police if he didn’t get lost.

“As stated, Mr. Kaiba, I will likely get it back soon. The deposition is next week.”

Mokuba finally stood back, defeated for the moment, but a cocky smile filling his face. He turned to leave, pausing at the door.

“Have any sisters?”

She moved to the door, pushing him out.

“ _Goodbye_ Mr. Kaiba.”   


**XXXXXX**

 

Later that evening, Aimi paid the extra change to take the faster train home, bypassing the usual stops. After all, one does not brush off two Kaiba brothers and expect no backlash, but her gamble to take the back entrance and buy a new coat paid off.

She locked her apartment door firmly behind her, letting out a long sigh as she was confronted with several photos she had pinned on the cork board on her living room wall. The open concept floor plan highlighted most of her home, and her habits kept the place cleanish. The only area she got dirty were the places she brought work home. There was some sort of symbolism in that but she tried not to overthink it.

By that point she had maxed out her mental energy and fell into her bed, a fluffy mass of pillows and a homemade quilt made by her mother.

Her day started with a problem.

The bright morning lights filled her eyes, even through her curtains. Fear filled her as she looked at the analog clock, wondering why her alarm hadn’t gone off. She realized that it was probably still in her bag, and she must have forgotten to charge her phone that night. Thankfully he woke up, thankfully a bit early, and realized her mistake. She plugged it in, thanking whomever for her good habits, and well as the unusually bright and noisy morning. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, wondering why it was so loud outside. I mean, she lived pretty close to downtown, but usually it was loud at night.

She shrugged.

The second was the fifty plus voicemails when her phone finally came back on, not including texts- texts from college and law school study buddies that hadn’t called in years. Confused she stretched her arms, sighing, clicking open the one from her sister.

_Got something to tell us?_

It had a winking face next to it, along with a link from the shitty local rag paper no one should ever trust.

She clicked it.

Her face went from confused to pale in moments. Immediately she whipped out her laptop, opening various websites and media commentators.

“That _son of a bitch._ ”

She went to look out the window, bright bulbs flashing as she opened her window.

Make that _three_ problems.


	4. Addendum 4

**Addendum 4**

  
  


When in doubt, use the media like it’s  _ your _ bitch.

It was a lesson she had yet to master. Aimi had a feeling she was just beginning to appreciate just what and who she was facing against, as she kept her face hidden in a large newspaper. To be honest, the law was on her side but defamation charges were notoriously difficult. Even if the media would like nothing better then to skewer her for the next year, she would be hard pressed to prove they weren’t joking or parodying. The usual defenses. The grumbled as she passed another stand filled with the salacious story.

After jumping through the laundry room of her apartment complex she had snuck her way into the office. Laying low was her only option.

She held the paper to show to Mr. Goya, who was pacing in front of her. He shook his head.

“I’ve already seen it.” He was quite upset. She readied herself for the worst, just in case she was about to lose her job for some reason. She shouldn’t, but a government job was unpredictable when it came to the public opinion.

It was a terrible photoshop picture that somehow people had been gullible enough to believe. The image showed her in a dress she would  _ never  _ wear, along with a terrible cutout of Kaiba. They were across one another in what seemed like an epic face down, both wearing an excessive amount of filters and romanticism. The huge title on the piece was laughable; Romantic Face Down? Her favorite part was that her blue eyes had been saturated to hell, and it gave her a chuckle.

The piece was  _ highly  _ suggestive that a prominent reason Seto Kaiba was divorcing his wife was due to another woman! Even more scandalous, he had the hots for her new ‘exotic’ lawyer. Something-something blue eyes joke.‘Close sources’ to the family had admitted that Seto Kaiba had something of a torrid affair, and now his one true love, Miss Kana Sato Kaiba, was suffering. Ms. Aimi Fukui was labeled as a heartless, money sucking witch who would bleed Mrs. Kaiba dry and then gallop away with Seto Kaiba on a merry sunset. Which was quite the turn from calling Kana a blood-sucking gold digger who only married Kaiba so he would take care of her.

“Where the fuck did they get my old college pictures?” She mused, mild humor in her voice. “And who the hell makes this up? I’ve never even  _ met  _ Seto Kaiba face to face.”

Mr. Goya didn’t stop pacing. “Well, we can sue them for slander, but I doubt Seto Kaiba hasn’t already called them to issue a public retraction.”

There was a knock at the door, and a young intern walked in. “Excuse me Mr. Goya, Ms. Fukui. We’ve just received a call from Kaiba Corps.” 

“Go on,” Goya said sharply.

“It appears that one of Mrs. Kaiba’s friends was the one to sell the information to the paper after Mrs. Kaiba told her something suggestive. Mr. Kaiba has issued a statement saying there is no conflict of interest, and that this was a petty excuse of a rumor merely to either extort money or merely sell papers. The said friend is issuing a retraction tomorrow.” Aimi frowned, prompting the intern to exit, and she shut the door firmly behind her.

Goya nodded, sighing. “Of course, it won’t fix it completely.”

“Of course,” Aimi said more confidently, knowing she reasonably wouldn’t lose her job.

“It seems as though Mrs. Kaiba has a grudge against you, Aimi. Sad, because your the damn best new attorney in this junkyard.” Aimi flushed with the praise but nodded grimly. 

“Why would a  _ client _ I’ve never met before yesterday want to slander me? I’m her defense.” Too much emotion in the courtroom always ended poorly, especially when a client refused to pay attention to their lawyer. 

Mr. Goya shrugged. “She mentioned something about your eyes, but I wouldn’t be too worried. She seems like the type of client who wishes she was intelligent enough to be a lawyer, but only wealthy enough to fund them. Are you sure you’ve never met Seto Kaiba?”

“His lawyers have tried to contact me to get me off the case, but I was contracted by Mrs. Sato before they compromised me.” Goya nodded grimly. 

She shrugged, thinking back to Mokuba Kaiba’s words about his brother who desperately wanted to date her.  _ Ha.  _ Besides it clearly being a sham to make her drop her guard, the sheer ridiculousness of it struck her. Why would one of the wealthiest men, not only in Japan but the world, even know she existed? The only reason Mobuka Kaiba knew of her was a very brief semester in English 400 where she was the teachers assistant, getting her masters. But even then, it was another TA that taught him. He had never talked to her, no her him. 

This was just a crazy coincidence, where the brothers deduced she would be the last resort of a crazy ex. After all, the legal system tried it’s best not to play favorites... Well, maybe not with Kaiba Corps. 

“So, I’m I being taken off the case?” Mr. Goya shook his head.

“Of course not. We can’t let them see us shaking our knees. If there’s one thing the wealthy in the country needs to see that they can’t always bend us.”

Aimi nodded, grateful to have an exceptional boss. “So Ms. Sato seems determined to take it to a public trial.” Goya sighed. 

“I want you in tip-top shape next Thursday for the deposition of Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Sato. I have no doubt Mr. Kaiba will be his most vicious.”

_ Charming. _

Aimi stood, grateful that Mr. Goya was giving almost an entire week for her to hide, and prepare her case. Hopefully, there could be some sort of compromise, but Aimi knew that Ms. Sato would likely say the exact same condition that she had presented to her earlier. 

It was totally unorthodox. 

“Thank you.” She bowed, leaving the office briskly. She left throughout the opposite exit, knowing some few photographers that had missed her earlier would be waiting at the front. 

But with her scarf pulled high, a thick jacket, a beanie, and some dark glasses, she was not recognized. She walked past a few of the paparazzi lingering in the back, hopping into a taxi. How obnoxious. If having an entourage of stalkers was the norm for wealth, she did not want wealth at all.

She was lucky, a black cabby parked nearby honked her down, and she entered, giving her address. The man started driving, a bit reckless. 

All she wanted was some good ice cream, and some old time movies while she did that trendy new nail thing. Make she’d invite Junko over and have to bribe her to help. Junko had a great eye for detail. From beading to reading she was marvelous.

In her planning for a week in, she wasn’t paying attention and didn’t realize that those plans were being derailed until the taxi made the fifth turn away from her apartment.

“Excuse me.” She ordered at the older man. “But this is the wrong way to downtown.” She saw the man look in the mirror, then ignore her. Her phone went off by her leg but she ignored it. Panic rose in her stomach, and she reached for the door, but it was locked. 

Shit, she was being kidnapped.

Hearing her struggle the cabbie finally half turned. “Answer ya phone ya bloodsucking lawyer.”

“ _ Original _ .” Her sarcasm never went on break.

“Haven’t drained da life out of ya job yet? Answer ya damn phone.” 

Aimi was cut off from responding to his threats by her phone actually playing the ringtone, though she always had it switched to vibrate. She pulled it up, seeing an unfamiliar number. She answered the call, her voice as haughty as she could get it.

“Listen here, jackass, I don’t know  _ who  _ you-” Her threat was cut off by a cool voice she recognized.

“I don’t have time for this, Mr. Fukui.”

She snarled. 

“Mr. Kaiba,  _ this is a great way to get the cops called on you.”  _ She stated coldly. “Is your man doesn’t let me free this instant, I  _ will  _ call them.” She heard what could have been an amused chuckle, covered by that suave attitude.

“I’ve temporarily disabled all numbers but my own.” 

“Does your family enjoy disregarding all laws, or am I just special?” She said coldly. He replied in turn. 

“I have very little patience for morons, Mr. Fukui. If you want to make it to the deposition next Thursday, you are going to shut your mouth and listen.” This time she actually did go quiet, this time. “Good. Now you are being driven to a secret location-”

“You are insane?” She questioned, “Because this is preposterous.” 

“If I had a fucking dime for every time I felt the need to put you public lawyers in your place, I’ve be a fucking trillionaire by now.” Kaiba ended the call, clearly finished with her line of questioning. Well, there goes her one source of real information. She heard the cabby laugh. 

 

If nothing else, she knew she bothered him. And that made her proud of herself. Not everyone got to bother Seto Kaiba and  _ not  _ get fired. Even if this was the end, she knew she fucking won that conversation. Not even Billionaires could mess with proficient legal aids and walk away unscathed. 

She would certainly be calling  _ her  _ lawyer after this ludicrous plan. Who the hell kidnaps a public official supporting their wife?

Aimi was pretty sure she was going to an underground bunker to have her fingers chopped up by professional hitmen. Instead, the taxi drove through a familiar road, ending up outside a large facility with the name Kaiba Corps on it.

In a moment a nearly invisible hole appeared, the metal sliding back. The car drove through. It was cool in a supervillain way.

As the car stopped she looked out her window at the man outside her door. He opened it for her, a fake smile on his face.

“Well hello, Ms. Fukui.”

“ _ Mr _ .  _ Kaiba. _ ” 

 

Mokuba Kaiba looked more than pleased when she accepted his hand. 


	5. Addendum 5

**Addendum 5**

  
  


Never directly confront an opposing Client alone is a well-known rule for any attorney-at-law, especially if your paycheck comes from the government. 

However, the grounds for that became very murky when a certain Kaiba decided to rain on the dirt trodden path of the public Government official. Meaning, when the younger brother comes knocking, a storm fills the air.

So Aimi couldn’t help feeling that there was no real logical conclusion to Mokuba Kaiba holding her arm, dragging her through his infamous theme park in disguise- after hours. A disguise which included wearing a thick curly wig, sunglasses, and a thick coat ensured relative anonymity despite being after hours. It was a good thing it was winter since the layers were already making her sweat. 

The only reason she had decided to even  _ humor _ the little Kaiba brother after this sham kidnapping was the first thing he had said to her.

_ “I heard that you play Duel Monsters pretty well.” _

And her phone still wasn’t working. 

Now, the kidnapping she could deal with, but she was disturbed to hear about this little tidbit of information. If that got out, her case could be ruined due to a conflict of interest! 

_ “Where did you hear that?” She hissed. Her face went a few shades paler despite her sharp tone. Mokuba smirked, knowing he had her cornered. Placing a hand through her crossed arm, he drug her through several doors, into the theme park.  _

  
  


Mokuba Kaiba, though he had briefly and negligently been so quick to talk her ear off, had been impishly quiet to try and playing her thoughts on themselves. When he was quiet, Aimi noted the vague similarities that both Kaiba’s shared. A strong chin, straight nose, and a certain quirk in their lips. Mokuba didn’t have the haughty eyes, the lofty drawling look his brother often showcased on tv. His dark eyes were much more playful than the sapphire-hued knives the elder had. 

But what he did possess was the ability to throw Aimi off her carefully refined pedestal of personal space that Seto Kaiba hadn’t.

So when he brought her to a large room, covered in slick machines and wiring, she felt the dread from ten years ago twist her stomach. Mokuba let his hand slip away from her arm, the cool air hitting the exposed area through her jacket.

“Alright Mr. Kaiba, What do you want?” She said rather steely at the young man who proceeded to give her a huge grin. 

“You’ve always been so formal! I knew you could definitely use a relax day since you have to deal with that harpy of an ex Seto has. We could do nails and hair sometime-”

“Ms. Sato is a  _ client _ .”

“Not a well paying one.” He snickered, making Aimi frown. He raised a hand as she was about to retort. “But I didn’t bring you here to talk about the case.” Aimi tilted her head as Mokuba walked over to one of the two large machine behemoths, a large grid centered in between.

Aimi paused. She didn’t have many skeletons in her closet, but few ones she did have she had locked up, stored away, and she thought she would never hear about them again. 

Duel Monsters was one of those teenager things she had hoped would never pop back up in such a personal way. Just as her days of Cosplay, her _minor minor minor_ crush on the King of Games, and her ability to pole dance were long over. She hoped that no one would be able to trace her back to one very private moment where she had gained infamy in two hours.

In a city where rare cards still went for the same amount as a luxury car and a goddamn black market for them, she should have known this would happen- of course a fanatic like Kaiba would find her dark side.

All bets are off when one of Kaiba’s blue-eyes dragons were in peril.

As a  _ very _ brief former Dueling Monster's Champion, there was more than a little embarrassment if her former stripper name got connected to her lawyer-ly reputation. She would have made a run for it had the Kaiba hadn’t been so sly and menacing so far.

If she had gotten the attention of the cops, would they have sided with him as well?

Despite the Kaiba theme park being near empty, since it was long past closing time, she was glad for the disguise. She didn’t dare take a break, fleeing, since she could see the bodyguards, not too close, but near enough that she saw their determined look, the stiff way they observed them.

_ But had the Kaiba cornered her to reall _ y  _ just play a card game? No way. _ She was going to say  _ no  _ to that one.

“Are you saying I was kidnapped by Seto Kaiba to play card games with his younger brother?” Her usually composed voice slowly got higher. “Mr. Kaiba, I represent the opposing side in your elder brothers court case.  _ This  _ is the type of association that could ruin my career- my life!” Aimi didn’t often plead, but a bit of desperation escaped her voice.

The slight shrug told her that Mokuba wasn’t going to give her much more. 

“If I leave?”

“I mean, no one is technically stopping you.” She noticed that the doors had closed firmly behind her, the light on the number pad on the side blinking red.

“Meaning you have a guard named No one? Seriously?”

“You’re so sharp, Aimi! There’s a deck on the other side you can use.” Mokuba teased, wasting no time in scampering up to the latter entrance of what was basically a huge ridiculously expensive game board. She stepped up on the machine as if to measure whether kick it would send Mokuba down. After a moment of thought, she went to the other side of the arena, slowly ascending before reaching the top. Before her lay a deck.

Her hand reached out, pausing before sighing. Across the gaming field, she saw Mokuba draw his cards.

She touched the deck, flipping up the first card.

“ _ Where  _ did you find this deck?” She said, knowing the answer.

Mokuba grinned. “ _ No one _ stopped by your apartment, that’s for sure.” She couldn’t help feel that Mokuba Kaiba was a real shit at that moment.

 

**XXXXXX**

Ten Minutes Later

 

“Wow. That was embarrassing.” Mokuba laughs echoed around the room. Aimi sighed, setting down her cards as her life points fell to zero. They had played a short game, and he had utterly decimated her in five moves. 

She  _ knew  _ it didn’t matter, but her competitive side flared. “Are we done? Have you satisfied your curiosity?”

Mokuba gave a cheeky shrug. “I didn’t think the mysterious stripper lauded as the  _ Queen of Games  _ would actually be terrible.”

“It was for  _ two hours. _ ” Aimi rolled her eyes. “It was more a fluke than anything else. I’m sure Yugi Moto was having a bad day and I happened to have the right cards. Besides, who counts a card game at a local bar?” She was rambling, what she did when she was embarrassed. 

“Maybe he thought you were cute in a-” Mokuba leaned over, winking. She gave a slight frown, then sighed as he continued. “Yet, for some reason, I think you can do better. Oh, and I’m pretty sure it was at a strip joint-”

“ _ Mr. Kaiba _ , that specific local is officially recognized as a  _ bar _ , and I’ll take you to the supreme court for slander if you ever talk about it again. Despite your fine name, I have more than enough clout to take you down.”

“Threatening my younger brother is not a wise pattern of behavior, even for a lawyer  _ with clout _ .”

If Aimi thought the outside was icy cold, then the voice behind her made her feel catatonic. The singular voice that was just as infamous as the face, and as Aimi turned she felt cowed even though she had the high ground.

Seto Kaiba, business tycoon, billionaire, groundbreaking entrepreneur, and totally in contempt of the judicial process. The strange plaintiff of the convoluted case. The tall figure, dark hair, and wearing some obscenely expensive trench coat. One of the few men who had eyes sd fierce as she did. 

Her blood set on fire.

The words flew out of her mouth, faster then she could handle, and she turned, accusingly as if in court. She was used to barring down on her opponents. 

“You do realize, Mr. Kaiba, that Family-related disputes are usually heard in  _ family courts _ .”

Without a pause he retorted, matching her wit. “Unless a cheating ex-wife decides to challenge the original, more than a fair decision, at a regional court. Not to mention stealing private property, and yet a single lawyer can’t get her act together and do her job.” 

They were harsh words, and not  necessarily warranted, Aimi felt. They locked gazes, both fiercely glaring. 

The stand she had been on started lowering, and she realized that the entire time she had been watched, and had been sized up. Seto must have been wanting to see her strategize- and it made Aimi glad she had thrown the duel, out of spite.

“I’m not sure what you want with me, but I’ll be seeing you in the Supreme Court after I file kidnapping charges. I suppose you think that should happen in two days since I hardly just met my client this past week.” The stand hit ground level with an unreal smoothness, the highest quality, and Aimi stood face to face with Seto Kaiba. “You seem to be under the impression that the law is like a rollercoaster I hate to disappoint Mr. Kaiba but welcome to the queue.”

More like chest to face. She felt her cheeks go a bit red as the top of her head didn’t quite reach his throat. She was average, but he was tall, and even a yard apart that was evident. With  embarrassment, a pleasant flush filled her as she struggled to keep eye contact with Seto Kaiba.

Dammit, now was not the time for her high school hormones to come out to play. She willed them down, remembering that this man had harassed her into this meeting, playing with her career. He had no regard for others, and would likely do his best to take her down just for being unlucky enough to be chosen to represent his former spouse.

Behind her back, in the office, she was called cherry; when she got angry she turned red. Her cheeks heated up even more at Kaiba’s next words, which he eloquently threw at her. His walk was straight, perfect posture, with no hint of weakness. 

The man had obscene confidence.

“You should feel lucky I haven’t ended your petty career yet, Ms. Fukui. One phone call about your past experiences on a pole would be less than you’ve earned.” 

If Aimi had retained any good feelings towards Seto Kaiba, it was washed away in this moment. He had hit under the belt.

What she wanted to say was ‘ _ I’d have a better sex life as a pole dancer in three days then your wife had in two years’ _ , but what came out was a shocked angry look, and she stepped off the platform, stepping face to face with him, finger in his chest. To her sides, she saw doors in the wall open, their outlines near seamless. Security rushed forward. Or they were until Seto held his hand out, stopping them, and letting her push him back and speak.

“As much as I’m sure that this petty banter strokes your ego, if you actually want to eventually be divorced, your going to need to free me. Preferably soon. Honestly, I don’t see what you think you’ll gain by threatening me.”

Kaiba sternly crossed his arms, and she could tell that the CEO was clearly not used to being talked too like a child. She was sure she was about to get the infamous Seto Kaiba to throw down, but suddenly Mokuba strung an arm across her shoulder, and the tension defused almost immediately.

She saw Seto Kaiba visibly tense up, then relax, and Aimi’s own irritation and bluster turned into just being exhausted. She looked to Mokuba, who gave her a grin.

“You two seriously need to relax. Sorry for the miscommunication, but what Seto actually wanted to talk to you about is what would be the best way to get his Blue Eyes White Dragon card back. You technically are the guardian of it, since it’s in dispute between both parties.”

Aimi paused, a crazy idea entering her head. Was she  _ kidnapped  _ because Seto Kaiba thought she would somehow have his card? Mokuba was talking like this was a child custody case. 

She was suddenly very grateful that Ms. Sato had refused to give her the card.

“Well I’m sorry to tell you, but Ms. Sato is still currently in possession of your card. She states that she’ll only relinquish it if you give her half of Kaiba Corps or...” Aimi stopped short, feeling extremely uncomfortable. She would, of course, have to tell his lawyers this at the deposition, but the reality was that she much preferred the cut and paper of actual attorneys to the reality of the clients. This sharp man  _ was  _ the bitter reality of human relationships. With a start, Aimi realized she felt bad for the CEO. 

Kaiba raised his nose, putting a hand on his hip. Aimi raised an eyebrow as she realized her position.

“Or, Ms. Fukui?” He stated, very cool.

“Or.... or an heir.”

The tension returned. 

**XXXXXXXX**

  
  


Mokuba spread his limbs generously across the leather limo seat, giving Seto the most infuriating look across the aisle.

“What?” Seto snapped, clicking his laptop closed in the most passive-aggressive manner Mokuba had ever seen. Seto Kaiba had mastered  _ that  _ a long time ago.

“Just so you know, you got a dragon in your pants back there. She didn’t notice, but you two were wrapped up in each other it got summoned. Thought you were going to lose control.”

The look he got would have made Kaiba’s rival CEO’s tremble. Mokuba just laughed.

Damn, there were too few women who had enough pride to face him down honestly.

 

**XXXXXXXX**

It was only halfway home, sitting alone in a discreet black car that Aimi felt the pressure of the situation blanket her.

“Drop me off here please.” She’d get a different cab. She was still a couple of blocks from her apartment, but she’d rather not be seen in a Kaiba car, and she needed time to think.

The driver immediately complied, and she couldn’t help feel sardonic.

_ Oh, now she gets her way those fuc- _

She was caught in-between two mega-rich stars who both had the ability to harm her career irrefutably. Seto Kaiba, finding she wasn’t the type of attorney that could be bribed, had already restored to threats. He hadn’t stayed long after she told him the truth he should have waited five more days to hear. 

Not that Aimi agreed with him. It was a shit request and Kana Sato knew it. She just wanted to dig in his wounds. 

But her side had been decided. Even so, her blood was still racing, and she was alert and restless, the confrontation and first meeting with Seto Kaiba making her feel that she had found someone worthy to strategize with. He was an ass, but she could respect his intelligence, pride, and the fact that he really didn’t deserve a public divorce.

It rankled her pride, as he deserved to be thrown into jail for his little stunts, but the only way she could hurt him was through his ex-wife. It was below her to do so, and so she wouldn’t unless continued to drag her in a personal way into this chicken fight. He had even been smart enough to disable her camera and recorder on her phone. 

Thank goodness that the apartment fees she had to shell out for were finally coming back because the media that had somehow gained entrance previously were reduced to a few meandering morons with cameras that she evaded by using the various other key cards. Most had disappeared after the public retraction that had been printed that evening. 

She wasn’t going to leave her house for the rest of the week. She was going to put her nose down, do her work, get the deposition settled, and then go home to her parents and cried. She had called them earlier and they had lent a sympathetic ear, not really understanding what the hell was going on. Even her siblings had called her, asking to come by after the mess. 

She was so grateful that her family had her back and were on the logical side when it came to media lies and slander. 

Her brother Natsuo, the heart surgeon, had even offered to have her come to stay until the shit was over. But her other brother and sister, Tatsuo and Chie, had offered to go to that newspaper and set fire to the place. Evil twins who somehow passed off as respectable dental hygienists.

But now she had to focus; Kaiba’s card vs company vs a baby Kaiba. And as her client's attorney, she had simply refused to compromise in the situation, or undercut her client. Ms. Sato was fortunate Aimi had values because after throwing her own lawyer to the press for some pity, she didn’t have much else to respect about the starlet.

She had just started having self-respect again and wasn’t about to compromise it for some billionaire. What had Seto Kaiba ever done to demand she respect his every wish?

How in the hell had Seto Kaiba found out about her old job?

The neon inner city lights glowed, blurring before her as she walked. Tears filled her eyes as the emotions of the day caught up.

She was ready for any situation, but the aftermath left her feeling empty. As a matter of fact, she hadn’t felt this forlorn since the night her family got the call about her older sister’s illness.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Addendum 6

**Addendum** **6**

 

Two days later Aimi had finally formed her battle plan. She had tightened her emotional ship to the point where her anger over the situation had been replaced by cool calculation. It wasn’t her most refined one but despite her client's wealthy bank account, Ms. Sato hadn’t acted in a refined manner that those who ‘knew’ her gushed about.

Kana Sato was a self-absorbed starlet with some of the crudest manners she had ever encountered. Not that she didn’t have manners eating, which was barely passible in Aimi’s estimation, but under that well-manicured image and fine-boned face. It had begun with Kana demanding a meeting the night after Aimi was kidnapped, deciding that she had to be apart of the process of bartering her divorce. 

Aimi had never been greeting so uniquely, at the Ritz-Carlton of Domino. 

“Oi Kana, some woman is here.” Aimi’s eyebrows raised into her hairline as a very attractive naked man opened the door, giving her a full show. Her eyes modestly adverted to the man's face, giving her best withering gaze. His accent was foreign, American, and he had abs for days.

She heard Kana’s whimsical voice, filled with nonchalance. 

“Oh, send the dear in.” The sweet words were said in the tone of telling someone to take out the trash. Did manage to get on the bad side of her client for having blue eyes? Like it would actually make her soon to be ex-husband want her? Aimi suppressed a chuckle, walking into the opulent hotel room. Aimi was immediately hit with the elegance of the place, wondering  _ why  _ Kana had to use a public employee. Aimi knew that she was chosen to somehow annoy Kaiba, but she had yet to figure out where she fit between the two.

She primly sat on the edge of a white leather couch. It took her client thirty minutes to appear, and an additional ten to settle across her, her long figure draped in a thin silk robe, a frightful red that was expensive. A glass and marble table separated them, and Aimi clicked open her briefcase, deftly filing papers before a rather put out client.

Aimi juggled the idea of chiding her for wasting her time but decided her own time was of the essence.

“Ms. Sato, we need to start filling out some of these forms-” She clicked a pen and Kana Sato pursed her lips, her attractive face turning ugly. “the judge will automatically rule in Mr. Kaiba’s favor. Temporary orders won’t stand any longer.”

She put a hand up, flicking back her hair. 

“Can’t you like, do it for me?” Aimi almost sighed, but politely folded her hands and starred her down.

“No. That would have serious legal consequences, and from what I tell it seems as he is doing you a favor by not, pardon me, annulling you.”

Kana gritted her teeth, only calming as the naked man entered a towel  _ thankfully _ slung low in his hips. 

“You say that like he didn’t try.” Aimi civilly folded her arms, confused. “That jackass told Kana that he wanted to see the proof she didn’t have any venereal diseases before their wedding night! Can you imagine!” Kana put on a brave face, and Aimi mentally applauded the act. She was a great actress.

From the celebrity gossip she heard to the evidence in front of her, Kaiba might have a point. But that seemed like a bad idea to further that thought.

“The only thing that’s left to do in this discussion is for you to sign those papers, and tell me what reasonable request you have in exchange for The Blue Eyes White Dragon card.” 

Kana stiffened, standing, pointing a finger at her. 

“I told you, bitch. Do your job and deliver your terms to the bastard. Or are you enamored of him as well?”

Aimi didn’t react as Kana wanted her too, pulling up her briefcase once again as if to leave.

“If you no longer require assistance, I’ll be glad to let my supervisor know I’m free to pursue more... productive cases.” If Aimi played her cards right then Kana would take the bait.

And as she expected, Kana did.

She sat back down, and the man defensive sat by her, almost cuddling her to an obscene degree. Should she tell the man his junk was falling out?

No, he likely didn’t care. 

Wasn’t that impressive either.

“What would you have me do then? Just give that son a bitch  _ everything? _ ” She said fiercely, pushing the man away. 

“I’ll come and defend you!” He passionately said, turning to hold Kana’s hand, “After we’ll get married!”

Immediately Kana’s face went icy cold, a sharp slap ringing out. In a second she had his arm and flung him almost naked into the hallway outside.

It was such a sharp change that it made Aimi pause.

“Stay the fuck out!” Kana screamed, then turned to Aimi. “I want Seto Kaiba’s balls at the end of the trial or I’ll ruin your life!”

The room stilled as came forward to Aimi cooley assessed her opponent.

“I suggest you sit down and listen to me Ms. Sato before you embarrass us both.” Her tone was ice and Kanna did just that, both women ignoring the knocking and wailing from the door. She looked startled as if no one had ever really taken her to task before. “If you're going to act like an entitled brat, then I will treat you like one, trust me, I volunteer at enough orphanages to know the tricks for bad kids. Whether or not you like it,  _ you  _ chose me and I will do a good job for you.”

“Is that right,” She sneered, sounding a bit chastised regardless.

“I’m you're only chance to get anything from Seto fucking Kaiba so sit down, sign the damn papers, and let's play this game on your ex-husband’s level.”

Kana looked murderous but she nodded her heart.

“You might look like a fairy, but your pretty cut-throat when it comes down to it, aren’t you. Alright, Ms. Fukui, I’ll play your game. You may even make Kaiba regret this.”

“Thank you, Ms. Sato, now, if you sign these here...”

 

**XXXXXXXX**

 

Kana Sato looked out her luxury balcony, throwing a cigarette in the direction her horrible lawyer she had more or less been compelled to take on, if nothing else than to irritate Seto. Nothing surpassed her hatred of that stupid man, and she’d even put up with  _ ms.perfect lawyer  _ with her dull blue eyes.

Regrettably, she didn’t have solid proof that Kaiba had cheated on her, and he may be a bit too high handed to do so during the marriage. But she had known before they were engaged that she would never be enough. She had been so excited until she had found that rigoriously guarded folder on his computer. It was shocking lazy for Kaiba to leave it open, even if he was only supposed to be gone for ten minutes, but it gave Kana enough dispair for the next three years. 

And she would ask herself over and over. 

_ Why would Seto love a mousey girl because of her blue eyes, but never her? _

 

**XXXXXXXX**

 

Aimi never let her busy schedule distract her from her weekly visits to volunteer at the local orphanages. Her mother and father had instilled in her from a young age the value of everyone, and each child had been given a directive to choose how to contribute to that cause. 

She ticking the small child that had hopped on her lap, both laughing as he squealed and ran away. Before she could chase him a different little girl jumped over her leg and tackled her in the stomach. Air whooshed out of her and she fell to the ground. Above she saw the kids laughing and she joined in. She was casually dressed, yoga pants and an old t-shirt, meant for rough play. It also made the kids more comfortable when she used clothes like theirs. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough money to always get new things.

She rolled, sitting up and found herself facing the large metal fence separating the orphanage yard to the street. Still, for the poorest orphans, the place was still decent. 

Being with kids helped her blow off steam and get her best ideas.

She liked kids more than adults. If she had things her way, she wouldn’t have a job because lawyers wouldn’t be needed. Kids were honest, brutal, and got things done in a manner any lawyer worth their salt could appreciate.

“Miss Aimi! Duel me!” Another little boy cried out, pulling out a deck of cards.

“Ryoko! Where did you get those?” She said, standing and not bothering to fix her hair. 

A little girl came up, holding her own cards. Good, new cards. She looked over to another teacher who was handing out decks of the somewhat expensive cards to each child.

The teacher noticed her, smiling. “Aimi, you’ll never believe this! Apparently, Kaiba Corps has made a donation to every orphanage in the city. Not only these excess cards but lots of things!” Aimi tuned to look at the kids, frowning. She came closer to the teacher.

“Some good PR for his divorce.” She said a bit underhandedly but immediately felt bad. The teacher didn’t know much about Aimi’s job and shrugged.

“I don’t read those tabliods and high a very high opinion of Mr. Kaiba. He is one of our greatest donors, and gives the orphanages here plenty.” Aimi turned, putting a hand on her hip, petting a kid’s head who rushed by. “He usually sends his brother to see how things are because Mr. Mokuba is more approachable.” The old woman shrugged. Aimi nodded

“I’ll admit it. Not as bad a guy as I’d hoped.” The teacher raised a brow.

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me you follow those horrible rumors in the papers.” Aimi frowned but shook her head.

“It’s nothing like that. Yes, now what are we doing next?”


End file.
